


Spy AU: Raccoon City

by SParkie96



Series: Umbrella / Spy Leon AU [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But He Actually Stays, Chasing Catwoman, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt Leon S. Kennedy, Hurt/Comfort, Leon is Essentially Chris's Ada, M/M, Multi, Umbrella / Spy Leon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: What if Leon had been there earlier when Raccoon City fell? What if he helped the ones responsible, not because he wanted to, but because if he didn't, a little girl and people he cared about would have been hurt? He couldn't let that happen, so he had to make the terrible decision to comply with the very evil he hates. He has to sacrifice the very thing he stands for in order to protect the people he loves.That doesn't mean he has to follow the plan to a T.Rated M for Canon Typical Violence, Language, and Mature Themes.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Umbrella / Spy Leon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Spy AU: Raccoon City

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally, Leon wasn't supposed to become a spy in the “Umbrella Leon AU” until AFTER Raccoon City because he and Sherry get picked up by Wesker and his associates...but I really did like the way this came out so...here's the first chapter. 
> 
> If you've been following my Tumblr, I've posted tidbits of future works and projects for this series, but now I'm actually going to write and publish it all on here.

Chris had been in the middle of packing his shit and skipping town when he heard a knock on his door. The former STARS Officer glanced at his clock, the glowing green numbers reading “11:45pm”. Who the hell was here at this time at night? Before he could ask the “Who” and “Why”, he heard Claire’s voice calling for him on the other side, the college student’s banging becoming more rapid and scared. He could hear screaming next door, followed by the growls of zombies.

“Holy shit.” Chris hissed as he dropped his things and bolted to the door, ripping it open and yanking his baby sister inside just as a zombie nearly tore into her. 

Chris pulled his gun from the back of his pants, pointing it and aiming at the undead creature’s head before pulling the trigger. With a loud bang, the gun fired, the bullet lodging itself into the zombie’s head and knocking it off of its feet. Chris hurried up and shut the door behind them, locking it and then turning to Claire, who was breathing heavily and holding her chest. Her eyes were wide in fear and confusion. 

“Claire, what the hell are you doing here?!” Chris asked, his voice cracking as he gently grasped her shoulders, checking her over, “Were you bitten? Attacked?” 

She shook her head, making her ponytail wag behind her, “N-No...no...I’m fine.” She said as she sat down on the foot of his bed, “...you didn’t answer your phone or return my letters and I...what the hell is going on?!” 

“It’s a long story and I’ll tell you later.” Chris replied, grabbing his pack, “Right now, we need to get the hell out of here. There are some very bad people doing very bad things to the people of Raccoon City and they’re coming after me and the remaining STARS Unit because we know too much. And now you if they find out.” 

“Does this have anything to do with the cannibal murders?” Claire asked as she took the pack full of guns that Chris handed her, “Because those things don’t look like cannibals...they look like…” 

“Zombies.” 

“Yeah.” 

Chris loaded up his Samurai Edge before canting his head toward the door, asking Claire if she still had that gun he gave her for her birthday last year. She pulled it out of her belt with a nod, showing it to him. With another nod, he led her to the door, telling her that if she saw any more of those things, to shoot them in the head. That seemed to kill them. Anything else, and do the same. 

“Unless it’s a tyrant,” Chris explained, “Then aim for the pulsing glowing heart looking thing on their chest.” 

“...a what?!” 

“I will explain later!” Chris repeated, opening the door, relieved to see that the zombie was still lying dead on the floor when he kicked it with his booted foot, “C’mon! We have to go meet up with Barry and Jill!”

* * *

He shouldn’t have been here, it just felt...wrong considering he had technically been complicit with Irons and Wesker when it came to this whole catastrophe. But Leon wasn’t cruel like them, he couldn’t just let innocent people die. He did manage to get a couple of people to the RPD and helped the kids at the orphanage get to safety, having found an empty but still working school bus as well as finding some survivors to help out with the kids and their teacher. 

But thanks to his need to do good and protect the innocent, Leon had stumbled across some information about the Arklay Murders and the underground construction going on underneath the city. He had figured out that Umbrella had been involved and was experimenting on the citizens of the mountain town. Though, he had eventually been caught eavesdropping on Wesker’s phone call and then brought to Irons. They had threatened to kill him originally, but Sherry Birkin had been there and stood between Leon and Wesker. And then, Wesker found a use for him. 

Irons blackmailed him, threatening Leon’s grandparents who lived in the city and with Chris Redfield’s safety, knowing that Leon and him had grown close during Leon’s time there. Wesker threatened everyone he knew and loved, Sherry included, who was just another innocent who had been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was the little girl whom Leon always “babysat” when he stayed after his shift to catch up on work. 

Hence why now, Leon didn’t have a choice when it came to his next “Plan of Action”. Leon gulped as he looked up at the snarling creatures at the back gate, the one area that wasn’t guarded by police or guards. 

He REALLY didn’t want to do this, but he also didn’t want Sherry to receive a broken wrist or any kind of damage. 

With a deep breath, Leon undid the bolt on the gate and then bolted up the stairs. Once he was a safe distance away, he shot the chains off of the gate that prevented the zombies from pushing through. His stomach churned as nausea took over, watching in horror as the monsters shambled in. He wanted to shoot at them, but he didn’t know who was watching. He looked up at the security camera above the door, seething at the red blinking light. 

Of course Irons was watching to make sure he got the job done. 

“Marvin, I’m sorry.” Leon whispered as he headed back inside, leaving the door wide open behind him.

* * *

“Hurry!” Chris exclaimed to Claire as they ran inside the front gates of the RPD, Chris shooting down a couple zombies as they shuffled after them. 

Claire practically dove inside like a baseball player reaching Home Base before Chris shoved the gates closed, locking the bolt in place just as the undead reached them. Rotting palms and fists beat and slammed against the metal doors, the beasts on the other side growling and snarling in what seemed like anger, having been denied their next meals. 

Claire sat on her butt as she looked at them and then up at her brother, “Can...you tell me...now?” She asked in between breaths, “And why are we here? I...I thought you said that we had to meet with Barry...downtown?” 

Chris breathed his own deep breaths, resting his hands on his knees as he bent forward slightly, “We will meet with him...just gotta...rest for a minute.” 

“Chris there’s fucking monsters on the other side of this gate!” Claire protested, “We should have just cut through the alleyways!” 

“I know!” Chris hollered, “But if we cut through the RPD, that will not only be safer but quicker. The back leads to downtown, I promise.” 

“And what if this place is infested?” Claire asked, getting to her feet while gulping down another breath, “Like that damn bar when we got separated from Brad and Jill?” 

“It’s safe here.” Chris reassured, “They’re gathering survivors here and there’s plenty of guys and gals who are fully capable of wielding a gun.” 

Claire gave an almost quiet “alright” before standing up fully, her and Chris taking a moment to reload their guns. Once their guns were fully cocked and loaded, Chris carefully opened the door, stepping through and making sure it was secure before having Claire bring up the rear. 

This was not what Chris had expected. 

The RPD was deathly silent and there was not a soul in sight. There was blood splattered across the tiled floor, hospital equipment and supplies left seemingly abandoned. The building creaked and settled around them. Where the hell was everyone? 

“Where is everybody?” Claire asked, her voice just above a whisper, “I thought you said they were gathering survivors here.” 

Chris nodded, “I did...and they were...but…” 

They heard a gunshot come from upstairs, both of them jumping at the abrupt noise. Chris raised his gun, telling Claire that it sounded like the shot came from the waiting area upstairs. He suggested that she stayed down here where it was open and safe, but she shook her head, saying that she was going with him whether he liked it or not. 

“I lost Mom and Dad,” She said, “I’m not losing you too.” 

Chris’s heart twisted in his chest at that, gulping down the lump in his throat before giving another nod, “...Alright, but stay close and stay alert. Remember what I said. Got it, Little Red?” 

She smiled, giving a nod of her own, “Got it, Big Red.”

* * *

A couple minutes earlier…

Shit! Things were going South so fucking fast! Though, that was to be expected when one let zombies run loose in a building full of people, but Leon wasn’t supposed to get caught up in it. Leon ran through the corridors and hallways, having abandoned the idea of going back to Irons’s office on the bottom floor, considering the bastard had already left through the Parking Garage with Sherry. His door had been fucking locked when Leon twisted the knob, which meant he was long gone. 

And Leon was royally screwed and utterly alone. 

Luckily, he had avoided everyone and the infected, not having so much as a scratch on him. Which was good, because according to his research, and the notes he had snatched off of Wesker’s desk, these things could infect someone via a bite or a scratch. Or via ingestion, but there was no rhyme or reason for Leon to want to stick his mouth anywhere near one of these bastards. And no way in hell was he hungry after all the shit he had seen tonight. 

He had shot a zombie that had gotten too close to him before he stumbled through the nearest door without thinking. 

Leon was face-to-face with a barrel of a gun, “H-Hold your fire!” 

The next thing he heard was the sound of a gunshot...but there was no pain.

* * *

He had been swimming in and out of consciousness for who the hell knew how long. Not long enough for the ringing in his ears to subside, but evidently long enough to ache and hurt all over from laying in an awkward position for far too long. He felt someone shaking him, the muddled sound of someone saying...something he couldn’t understand. Besides that god awful ringing sound, it sounded like everything was underwater and Leon’s head was submerged. 

“Le...on?!” Were they saying his name? “Wake...have to...zombies every...c’mon!” 

His eyes slowly opened, taking in his surroundings before groaning in annoyance and pain as he shielded his sensitive eyes from the blinding fluorescent lights above him. Blinking his eyes into focus, Leon looked around, realizing he had been laying on the tiled floor of the photo room...but how did he get here? 

“Leon!” A familiar voice called to him, Leon looking up in the direction of the sound, “Thank god…I thought I shot you...or you were infected.” 

“...Chris?” Leon asked, his voice strained and throat kind of dry and sore, “What...what are you doing here?” 

Chris Redfield knelt over him with that smile that always melted the rookie’s heart and made him swoon. The same smile that charmed its way into Leon’s heart and made the brunette say “Yes” to that date at the diner that he could never remember the name of, but he knew that they made the best apple pie. 

The same man Leon thought he would never see again after Chris seemingly disappeared back in July, but had been relieved when Wesker revealed that Chris was still hanging around and had been laying low...but where, no one had known. 

Those focused honey brown eyes watched him with recognition and mild concern, “I should be asking you the same thing, Rookie.” 

“Oh, y’know,” Leon said with a bitter chuckle as he held his head in pain, Chris helping him to sit upright, “Running errands, but I ran into some hungry zombies who wouldn’t let me get anything done…just like they did when they weren’t zombies.” 

“How are you able to crack jokes at a time like this?” Leon looked up at the female voice who asked that.

Leon looked her over, recognizing her from the several photos Chris had had at his apartment, “You must be Claire.” He realized, looking to Chris, “This the little sister you’ve been telling me about?”

“Yeah,” Claire answered for her brother, “And you are…?”

“This is Leon Kennedy.” Chris answered, “The new guy I’ve been seeing and that I told you about?”

“Oh,” Claire realized, “The Rookie whom Jill calls, “Lovely Leon”? The same guy who kicked your ass at the shooting range?” 

Chris pouted at that as he helped Leon on to his feet, saying that he let Leon win. He looked to Leon, who gave him a look, to which Chris coughed and cleared his throat, saying that he was joking of course. That Leon had won fair and square. Leon raised a brow making Chris sigh and admit that he had let Leon win, but it was okay because he would have gotten a date with the lovely rookie either way. 

Leon chuckled, “Well, you’re lucky I like you, Redfield...” He said, opening the nearby locker and mentally cheering when he saw the ammo inside, loading his gun, “So, what the hell happened and how did we get here? And what are you two doing here? I thought you skipped town after the whole Arklay Incident?” 

Chris explained that Claire had come to his apartment looking for him because Chris hadn’t contacted her after the Arklay Incident. Chris explained that the STARS Unit had discovered that Umbrella had been experimenting on people in the Spencer Mansion and their experiments had been leaking out into the mountains and nearby parks. The supposed “Cannibals” were actually bioweapons made by the Umbrella Corporation and were attacking and killing people. 

“While we were there, Wesker betrayed us.” Chris explained, “We lost Bravo Team and parts of Alpha team. Wesker was in cahoots with Umbrella and had used us to test the “Success” of the bioweapons, I guess. We tried to go to Irons and the others at the RPD…” 

“...but they swept it under the rug and disbanded the STARS Unit.” Leon finished, looking up at the now dead security camera, while also earning a look of surprise from Chris, “...because Irons is in on it. Umbrella paid him to cover it all up…” 

Chris looked at Leon closely, studying the seemingly shy and nervous looking posture, “How did you find out?” 

Leon looked up at him through strands of brown hair, “Because they caught me eavesdropping...and threatened to hurt you and Sherry Birkin if I told anyone. I had to help them…” 

“What did you do, Leon?” Chris asked, his own posture becoming more rigid as he closed the space between them, “What did they make you do?” 

Leon was quiet for a moment, looking down at the tops of his boots, “...I had to let those things in here to kill the other survivors...he has Sherry and had been watching me the whole time,” Leon pointed up at the security cameras, “but I had helped some people get out. I couldn’t let them die…” 

Chris had been conflicted about how to react to Leon’s words. On one hand, Chris wanted to be upset and lash out, asking Leon how he could be compliant with them. On the other hand, Chris remembered Sherry Birkin, the daughter of Umbrella Scientists who often hung around the RPD, mostly at Leon’s desk because Irons tasked the rookie with babysitting her. Chris knew how much the little girl meant to Leon, and how much Leon wanted to protect the citizens of Raccoon, like his Dad had back in New York. He wouldn't willingly do this. Chris knew that and felt sorry for Leon. And Leon did at least try to atone for what he was doing and tried to help out any survivors. 

“How could you?” Claire asked in disbelief, her voice above a whisper, “You’re supposed to help these people…” 

“Claire…” Chris said, laying a hand on her shoulder as she slowly advanced on Leon. 

“You let those things in here!” Claire hollered, “People died! People are still dying! They came here to get away and to get help and you just...!" She had been so angry, she couldn't even finish, turning away from them and shaking her head.

“I know.” Leon replied quietly in shame, a shuddered breath leaving him, “Don’t you think I feel bad enough? Do you think I wanted to do this? I’m supposed to protect these people and instead, I betrayed them. I tried, but…Wesker…” 

Chris’s full attention snapped to Leon, “Wesker? You saw him?” 

Leon nodded, “Before I came here earlier. He’s the one who told Irons what had happened..but there was something...off about him.” 

“You couldn’t have…” Chris whispered, “He’s...I saw him die.” 

Before Leon could explain further, they heard the sound of a loud crash, or possibly an explosion, making all of them jump. The rattling rumble sounded like it had come from the side of the RPD...but what the hell was it? An explosion? Had something blown up within the police department? Had another building fallen against it? 

“What the hell was that?” Claire asked, looking around the room as though she could see through its walls. 

“That sounded like something crashed,” Chris said, listening for anything else, “it sounded like it came from the East Side.” 

Leon looked between the two before looking in the direction of the supposed crash...or explosion, they weren’t a hundred-percent sure, “We should go check it out.” 

“Are you fucking nuts?” Claire asked, “The place is infested because of you and there could be more of them! Or something worse!” 

“He’s right.” Chris chimed in, Claire looking up at her brother in shock, “We should go check it out...just to be sure. There could also be survivors on that side and we need to make sure they’re okay...and make sure that the building isn’t going to crumble all around us before we can get out.” 

Claire gave a sigh of defeat before caving in. She agreed to accompany Chris, but she still wasn’t sure of Leon. Leon tried to reassure her that her and Chris could trust him, but still, she was skeptical of whether or not he was being honest with them. Nevertheless, Chris suggested that they all stay together, convincing Claire that it was better that they kept a close eye on Leon. In reality, he was internally concerned for the rookie’s safety as well and didn’t want to just leave him behind. 

“We’ll check it out, and if there’s nothing there, then we’ll figure out how to get the hell out of here,” Chris explained, “Since we know the back way is filled with zombies.” 

Leon pulled something out of his vest, producing a little red notebook that was partially covered in blood, “Elliot and Marvin said that there was a secret passageway underneath the statue…” He handed it over to Chris, “I couldn’t save Elliot...but I think he knew how to open it. It looks like we need three medallions.” 

“Of course we do.” Claire groaned, “We had to solve puzzles to find those damn keys, and then to find that damn badge to activate the weapons locker in the STARS Room...how did you all go to the bathroom here? You have to answer a riddle and then go on a scavenger hunt for the bathroom key?” 

Chris and Leon chuckled at that before they all went on their way to find the medallions. They had decided not to split up, despite that doing so would have been quicker. If they split up, it would have been too dangerous, and Chris really didn’t want to lose either Claire or Leon. 

He had lost enough people in the Arklay Mountains, and possibly Jill and Brad...so he didn’t want to lose anyone else.

* * *

As luck would have it, despite having lost Brad to a horde of zombies, Jill herself was holding up pretty well...despite the fact that she had a giant tyrant chasing after her. According to Brad before he died, the damned thing apparently was searching for anyone that had been in the STARS Unit, hellbent on killing them. Probably because the surviving members knew about Umbrella’s involvement in the manufacturing of the T-Virus. 

The damn tyrant-like beast had caused her to drive off of the roof of the parking garage and then had nearly killed her had she not been saved by Carlos, a member of Umbrella’s Biohazard Countermeasure Service. 

The irony. 

But, Carlos didn’t know about what Umbrella had done. He was just a mercenary among other mercenaries who had been hired to do a job. His corporate overlords didn’t tell him or his boss anything about the incident that had caused all this. Instead, they had been tasked with evacuating any survivors via the underground subway, so Jill informed him that she had a couple survivors that needed saving. 

“My friend and his little sister are out there.” She explained as Carlos spoke to her on the radio once she was topside, “They most likely went to the RPD for safety. Can you get to them while I work on getting the substation up and running?” 

Carlos looked over the map of the city, Tyrell and Nicholai back from their own assignment, “That’s the place where the Art Museum used to be, right?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Carlos looked over the map before giving a nod once he found it, “Yeah, I could do that. I’ll take Tyrell with me once you get back. We got to get the train up and running first so we can get you and the others out of here. Should I be looking for anyone in particular?” 

“Chris and Claire Redfield.” She explained, “Chris is a tall guy with dark hair. He’s got a very distinct look, he’s hard to miss. He’ll be traveling with his little sister, she’s hard to miss too because of her red, or pink I think, jacket and red hair.” 

“Is Chris your-uh, boyfriend?” Carlos asked, “Y’know, in case I find him I could tell him his girlfri-.” 

“No!” Jill exclaimed, “He’s a very good friend of mine. He and his sister are like family. We’re supposed to meet with another friend on the roof of one of the buildings, but I haven’t been able to get in contact with Barry.” 

“Oh, okay. Cool.” Carlos replied, feeling momentary relief, “We’ll find them. You just get that substation working while Tyrell and I run repairs, okay Supercop?” 

He heard her chuckle and give a “Okay” before she hung up. He did as well before looking at Tyrell, who watched him with a look of amusement, “...What?” 

Tyrell merely shook his head with a knowing smile, “Nothin.”

* * *

“Jesus Shit! What the fuck is that thing?” Claire asked as she kicked the unknown creature with the toe of her boot. 

They had found out that a helicopter had crashed into the side of the RPD, the pilot and his copilot having turned into zombies and crashed the vehicle before being engulfed in flames. They had successfully dispatched them, but now they had a flaming helicopter blocking their way and had to figure out another way to access the other side of the building. Just in case one of the medallions was on the other side. 

But now, they had just dispatched something else entirely. Chris didn’t recognize it at all, and Leon only knew about the zombies and the zombified K9 Unit down in the parking garage, but not this thing. This thing was something new entirely. 

“It looks like a skinless frog,” Leon analyzed it, “But with sharp claws and teeth.” 

“And a long ass tongue.” Claire added, kicking it once more just to be sure that it was dead, “And you overheard Wesker and Irons say that Umbrella was making these for the military?” 

Both Chris and Leon nodded in confirmation. 

“Jesus…” She whispered with a disgusted shiver, “How would they be able to control them?” 

“I don’t know,” Chris said, “But after today, after all that they’ve done...I don’t see anyone wanting to do business with them after this. It’s a fucking mess…” 

“Yeah,” Leon agreed, “But we better keep moving. We need to find the medallions.” 

“Right.” Claire and Chris said in unison as they turned back around and proceeded to navigate through the RPD. 

They had searched high and low, navigating through the destruction and carnage, only stopping to board up broken windows to prevent more zombies and other creatures from flooding in and overwhelming the police station even more. They had procured the Lion and the Unicorn Medallions, but they hadn't found the Maiden. So far, they hadn’t encountered any more survivors, making Leon feel sick to his stomach, his mind wracked with even more guilt. Chris had squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him when they stumbled upon Marvin, who had succumbed to his wound and the infection. It had been Chris who had put Marvin down, not wanting to add any more weight on Leon's shoulders. 

“It’s all my fault…” Leon whispered as he looked down at Marvin’s corpse, “I’m so sorry…” 

Claire glanced at the rookie, but her eyes were not filled with anger. She felt sorry for the elder, her eyes filled with concern as he stood, hunched over the body of his lieutenant. Leon sniffled back tears, wiping away a couple stray tears that had rolled down his cheeks, recalling aloud when the police officers had thrown him a “Welcoming Party”. He remembered the banner hanging in the office, chuckling at the memory when he remembered that there had been two L’s in Welcome by accident. His smile fell as he remembered hearing their screams, having seen some die even. 

“I should have let them kill me…” Leon whispered under his breath, looking down at his gun. 

“No.” Claire simply said, grabbing his arm and making him look into her eyes, “You owe to them to keep living. You have to make things right and do the right thing now. You have to keep going...for Sherry, remember? The little girl you have to keep safe?” 

“What if they killed her?” Leon asked, Chris now pausing to look back at his companions, “What if…?” 

“Stop it.” Claire scolded, gently shaking him, “She’s not dead and you need to keep fighting, alright? We’re gonna get her back and we’re gonna kick Irons’s ass, and we’re all gonna get out of here. We’re gonna get on a helicopter or a train or something and then we’re gonna ride into the fucking sunset and leave this nightmare behind us. Got it?” 

Leon was looking into her eyes now, his own wide in surprise at her words. She shook him once more, repeating her question of “Got it?” The Rookie nodded his head, still staring into her eyes. 

She gave a nod and patted his arms, “Good.” 

Chris gave a small proud smile as Claire gently pushed Leon forward, Leon seemingly snapping himself out of his stupor and standing a bit straighter now. He looked down at his baby sister, complimenting her pep talk and asking how long she had been holding that in. She admitted that she bullshitted most of it, but she was confident that they would make it through this. 

“Besides,” Claire said, “I figured he had beaten himself up enough to have to deal with me and my moody ass. What was that shit you and Uncle Herb used to say? Something about a car needing more than two wheels to work?” 

Chris thought about it, giving her a look, “Uh...I think you have me confused with your Automotive Technology Professor. We both know Uncle Herb wouldn’t give you any helpful advice or pep talks. And I’m not that clever with stuff like that.” 

“Oh,” Claire said, “...You’re right. You’re terrible with sayings.” 

Chris chuckled, “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome!”

* * *

Jill all but sprinted down the steps, still spitting out the taste of vomit as she made her way back down into the subway. She encountered fucking spiders that attempted to lay eggs inside of her, but she vomited them up when she ate some green herb. She got the power back on for the substation and then fixed a route, but then Mr. Can’t-Take-the-Fucking-Hint and Fuck-Off came after her along with a couple more zombies. She had just barely made it back here alive. 

Carlos met her at the bottom of the steps and she was relieved to see his smiling face, “Nice job, Supercop. I’m impressed.” 

Jill breathed a sigh of relief as she stood a bit taller at that, “Thanks. We back in business?” 

Carlos’s smile faltered a bit as he breathed a sigh, “Yeah, mostly...but we’ll need thirty to forty minutes to finish maintenance.”

She let out her own sigh of annoyance, but shrugged, “Alright. Well…” 

Before she could continue, the gate behind them slid upward, both her and Carlos aiming their guns at the sound. Though, it wasn’t Big, Tall and Fucking Ugly, it definitely wasn’t a face Jill was relieved to see. Tyrell and Nicholai stepped through the now opened gate, the latter of the two wearing a scowl. 

“Nicholai!” Carlos greeted, approaching the man, “How we doin’?” 

“The town’s crawling with those freaks.” Nicholai reported, “No chance of fighting our way through the city.” Nicholai looked past Carlos, him and Jill meeting eyes, the woman glaring back at the man as Nicholai pointed an accusing finger at her, “Why is she here?” 

Carlos moved to step in front of Nicholai, doing so in an almost protective manner, “She’s helping get the trains running again.” 

Nicholai hummed and gave her a once over before shaking his head, “Bad time to start carrying dead weight, friend.” The man moved past Carlos, now standing within mere inches of Jill’s space, but she didn’t falter or back down, meeting his cold gaze with a glare of her own, “She’s unreliable. Can’t pull the trigger when it counts.” 

“Hey, take it easy.” Carlos said in her defense, Jill not saying anything in response. 

Nicholai looked between the two before settling on Carlos, sucking air through his teeth as he moved away, “She’ll get you killed.” 

Carlos followed the man with his eyes as Nicholai and Tyrell went down to the subway trains, waiting until the men went downstairs before going over to Jill’s side. He apologized on behalf of his comrades, saying that everyone was just a bit worked up due to everything that was going on. Jill wasn’t so sure that that was it, but she wasn’t sure about what else to say. 

There was a loud bang behind them, her and Carlos turning their attention to the sound as the gates rattled some more. Both she and Carlos groaned in annoyance. 

“Aw, c’mon!” Carlos whined, “Not again!” 

Jill went over to the gate behind them, hitting the button and making it lower as she and Carlos stepped behind it, “It’s me he’s after.” She tucked and rolled back under, leaving Carlos behind the protection of the fence, “I’ll buy you some time.” 

Carlos threw himself up against the gate, the gate shutting completely before he could go after her, “Hey! Hey, wait! Jill, no!” He banged his fist in frustration against the metal bars as Nemesis pursued Jill, who disappeared down the adjoining corridor, “God dammit!” 

Jill lured the beast away from Carlos, bolting down the corridor and hearing heavy footfalls pursuing her from behind, “C’mon you creepy ass stalker! You want STARS?! I’ll give you STARS!” 

A large fist swung for her head, and she narrowly ducked out of the way, listening as the fist collided with the wall next to her head, sending rubble and rock flying. She kept on going ahead, rounding a corner and running up the nearby steps. The creature bellowed out “STARS!” in frustration, the booted feet stomping quickly after her. She didn’t stop to survey how far behind it fell, maneuvering her way through the corridors and doors before reaching a seemingly dead-end. 

She looked around the corner of shelves that stood in the middle of the room, seeing a vent large enough for her to fit through, “This might work.” 

Jill kicked down the yellow door, but had to go back around the shelves when Nemesis got too close for comfort. She managed to lead him round the other side, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the red explosive barrels behind him. Aiming her gun, she shot her shot, successfully blowing them up and causing Nemesis to be consumed by flames. He let out another distressed sound of “STARS!” as he flailed and thrashed, trying to put the fire out. When that didn’t work, he fell to his knees. 

“Now’s my chance…” She said with a deep breath, hopping over his fallen form, grabbing the dropped supply case before ripping off the vent cover. 

Once she managed to pry it open, she army-crawled into the ventilation shaft. 

She hoped Chris and Claire had better luck than she did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Follow Me on Tumblr: @SParkie96


End file.
